


The Man in the Mechanical Box

by Kaylele



Series: All My Original Work Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Experimentation, Horror, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: An old archived audio log, describing a mad "scientists" decent into madness.Based off the song "Cabinet Man" by Lemon Demon.This is pretty much just a fan made, unofficial prequel to that song.
Series: All My Original Work Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Man in the Mechanical Box

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!!! My first Original work on this site (it may or may not be reposted from my Wattpad 🤫🤫🤫). 
> 
> Needless to say, this thing only exists because my friend Josh sent me a weird ass song and my brain was like "hey, you should totally spend like 3 hours writing a completely unofficial prequel to it instead of sleeping like a normal person." So here it is! 
> 
> Shout out to my friend Josh who has no clue that I even write for this site and also doesn't read any of the stuff I post on here.

Immortality Experiment: Audio Log

Log Date: May 24th, 1968: 

I’ve been… experimenting. I know that sounds bad. Everyone always says that my experiments end in failure but this is it! I swear! I can prove them wrong. This will be the turning point. I’ve had this idea for a while and I’m just starting to put it to the test. So far two of my test subjects have been semi-successful. Take that big pharma! But I’ve hit a roadblock. You see, creating half rat, half-robot hybrids have some… unexpected consequences. I’ve already caused three power outages and two small fires. If word gets out they’ll send me back to jail. I can’t go back to jail. I just need to find a way around this electrical issue. If I can do that I can bump up my success rate from .02% to an outstanding 1%. A 1% success rate! Can you even imagine something like that? It would be beautiful. I’d have people knocking down my door. Now I know that sounds like a tiny amount, but trust me, it’s worth it. Imagine if even 1% of all humans could live forever inside of their perfectly tailored robot bodies? We wouldn’t even need children anymore. Just… Imagine…

Log Date: December 1st, 1968:

I DID IT… well, kind of. I solved the electrical issues. As it turns out batteries are much better suited to powering rat robots than electrical outlets. So typical of me, I was thinking too far ahead. Rats don’t need that much energy anyway. My success rate has jumped to a solid 1.02% and I couldn’t be more proud of myself. I’m doing good in the world. I know I am! No matter what anyone else thinks! Nobody appreciates the sacrifices I’ve made but they will… Oh yes, they will. 

Log Date: February 8th, 1969:

My rats keep dying… DAMMIT! I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. My oldest success managed to live for 10 months before passing away. I know rat lifespans are short but c’mon!. This is ridiculous. There must be something, something, SOMETHING! Immortality isn’t just ten months, it’s.. It’s forever dammit! I need a break. No. I can’t take a break. People’s lives are on the line here. I just have to work harder. I need a breakthrough. I need… I need a cup of coffee. 

Log Date: June 9th, 1969:

BACTERIA BACTERIA BACTERIA!!! How could I have been so stupid! I’ve spent the last three months trying to perfect the procedure and that’s not it at all! My rats weren’t dying from botched surgeries, they were dying from bacterial infections! This is good. This is perfect. I can fix this. Sterilization is key! I need gloves, masks, clean tools, my workstation… my workstation is a disaster. I need to clean. If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what I’ll do. 

Log Date: May 12th, 1970:

ELEVEN MONTHS, ONE DAY, AND STILL LIVING. All of my rats have seen massive success rates!!! I can’t believe it. I could cry. This is a miracle. My success has jumped to 49.8%. That’s almost half!!! I wish I could rub it in Sarah’s STUPID FACE!! Oh.. sorry. What was I talking about…. RIGHT! I did it! To hell with the rats now! We’re moving up in this game. Now that I know how this works, we can move on to bigger and better things. I just need a viable test subject. Something like that might be hard to obtain but I think I know just where to look.

Log Date: January 29th, 1971:

I was just trying to help! Nobody understands. He was already dead, I swear! I was just helping. I even had his consent and everything, but they don’t care about that. They don’t care about anything! I’m trying to save lives, not end them. That man was bleeding out on the side of the road and I stopped to help. They don’t care about that… I asked that man outright if he wanted to live again and he said yes. I promised him immortality… I promised him life… and they took that all away. THEY RUINED IT!!! What’s the point… I don’t know anymore. I’m sorry Ezekiel. I couldn’t live up to my promise. 

Log Date: February 2nd, 1971:

They’re watching me. I know they are. I can feel their eyes burning holes across my very soul. They want to arrest me again but they have no right. I’m doing my job. I’m helping. They don’t understand. No one understands. When they die I’ll have all the satisfaction of denying them immortality. They don’t deserve to live longer than nature allows. Not when they’re blatantly trying to stop my progress. To hell with them all. Anyways.. On a more positive note, I’ve collected three new machines from the trash pile behind the arcade. I think they’ll be perfect for furthering my research. All of my rats are still alive… well, all except one. Buster got eaten by a stray cat but I couldn’t really help that. We had a lovely memorial for him. A far as I’m concerned, we did more for Buster than those damn pigs did for Ezekiel. Life is unfair… so so unfair. 

Log Date: August 4th, 1973:

Busted, Busted, Busted, Busted, Busted, BusTED, BUSTED, BUSTED, BUSTED. FUCK!!! Nobody gets it!!! Nobody understands!!! I’m just trying to help people but they don’t understand. Nobody ever wants to listen. They just all want to call you crazy!!! Well, I’ll show them crazy!!! Luckily I managed to escape… and to think that they wanted to keep me there for 30 years. Sheesh. What a bunch of hotheads. You can’t get any research done in a penitentiary. Who knew “stealing” people from the morgue was such a hefty crime? I can’t go back there though. I can’t go anywhere anymore. Not without getting caught… but that’s ok… I’ve made up my mind already. My rats have been alive for nearly four years.. Maybe more. I lost count. I’m confident in my abilities by now. Once they see me in my new body, they’ll change their minds. They'll come to realize just how great I really am. This will work… it has to. 

Log Date: August 6th, 1973:

01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100100

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ_P3F3nA1U


End file.
